To confront the world
by Paytone
Summary: Charles won with the help of C.C. The sword of Akasha killed "God" and then the emperor became the ruler, not just of the world, but of the minds of the people too. Everyone is controlled by him, except for two mens that once planned to change the world and someone else whose only ambition is to be free and happy. Will they unite to save the world?
1. Prologue

Charles won with the help of C.C. The sword of Akasha killed "God" and then the emperor became the ruler, not just of the world, but of the minds of the people too. Everyone is controlled by him, except for two mens that once planned to change the world and someone else whose only ambition is to be free and happy. Will they unite to save the world?

I dont own Code Geass

* * *

( thinking)

"speaking"

First fanfic made by me.

* * *

Silence. It was all Leolouch had in mind. He had been trying to accept the fact that all that was happening was real and not some kind of twisted nightmare. At the beginning all was going well, he had,at last , caught his father off guard. Then some unexpected things started to happen. First his mother was alive and had been lying him all his life. Then Susaku and C.C. appeared and after his parents explained their plans of using the so called "sword of Akasha" to kill "God " and impose their own will, C.C. betrayed him. The scene of her green-haired witch giving her code to Charles would plague his mind forever.

He had failed, he couldn´t change the world, his father was now immortal, and all his precious people were dead or under the control of the emperor and without Nunally he would never be the same. Now he really wanted to go back in time and just accept the offer that Rollo had suggested him. He wished to never have become Zero and stayed just as Leolouch. He even considered that being a mindless slave to his parents was better to endure the pain he was feeling. The more he thought about it, more tears were formed in his face and more he clutched the bed sheets.

That´s when he realised.

 _Leolouch_ : (Bed sheets?)

The former revolutionary opened his tired eyes. Indeed, what he was clutching with his hands were white bed-sheets, in fact, he was lying on a single bed. After having sat at one side of the bed Leolouch observed that he was in a room with metal walls, no window, just a small vent on a wall. He also noticed that he was wearing different clothes than the ones he remembered.

The renegade prince was now dressed with a white long sleeved T-shirt and pants of the same color, he was barefoot and the 'zero attire' was now hanged in a coat rack a couple of feets away from him.

 _Leolouch_ : "Where am I?" ( I don´t know this place. Have I been captured by my father?, no, that´s not logical. If my father now controls everyone he wouldn´t need to jail me. I dont even remember what has happened.)

The mind of the dark-haired man began to form several theories about his whereabouts and a minute later he came to a conclusión.

 _Leolouch_ : "Why do I care?"

Having said that, he was preparing to lay down and continue lamenting. However Leolouch stoped himself when he noticed that beside his bed was a small table with a note on it. He took the note and read it.

'Look for me at the hall in the third level whenever you're ready'

 _Leolouch_ : (What's all this about?, is all this for real?)

It took him almost twenty minutes to decide that it was better to find out in what kind of situation he was than keep tormenting himself with the past. He put on his socks and shoes, and then he left the room. The door of the room was also metalic and it opened after he pushed a button on the wall. There were similar doors in the Black knight's ship.

The Black knights. That group that had betrayed him after all he had done for them. Zero had transformed them from being mere terrorist to the great army that was able to face Britania. And even so they still tried to capture him and give him to Schneizel. If it weren't for Rollo they probably would have killed him. He now hated them all except for Kallen, who had been nothing less than his most loyal soldier and dear friend.

Kallen Kozuki. Every time he thought of her his heart ached. All the adventures he had with her and all the battles in which she had fought at the side of Zero and also Leolouch. Those memories he had about her and his friends at Ashford academy helped him remain sane.

As he walked through the corridor, made of the same material as the room where he was, he wondered what would have happened with Kallen, Milly, Rivalz and Nina. There were several doors in the hallway that Leolouch ignored, he was to depressed to be curious right now. He turned into a corner and found an elevator. He called it and gave a second look to his surroundings.

Leolouch: (Could this be a military base?)

He took the elevator and pressed the button to the third level. While heading to the third level he couldn´t stop questioning himself:

 _Leolouch:_ ( How could this happen?, where I made the mistake?. Wait, now I remeber, it was that day. Yes it must´ve been that. The day I saved 'him' all my plans were doomed to failure.) "It´s all his fault, damn you Su..."

Speaking of the devil. Before the end of that sentence the elevator stopped, it´s doors opened, and Leolouch could see the first and worst friend he had.

Susaku Kururugi

The former knight of the round and Leolouch stood at the entrance to that floor both with surprised looks that seconds later became looks of hatred directed at each other.

Susaku and Leolouch: "You!?"

Quickly Susaku pushed Leolouch against the wall of the elevator and then he grabed the britannian prince by his shirt. After all they have been through he wanted to be sure that his rival wouldnt try anything.

Susaku: "Where are we? Why have you brought me here?"

Leolouch: "Do you really think I know?, Believe me if it were for me I would have left you in C world. Aparently I am as disoriented as you."

After a moment of thinking about it and realizing that Leolouch was dressed just the same as he was, Susaku knew that he was telling the truth. However, that didn't lessen his anger.

The former britannian soldier raised his fist with the intend of unload his hatred. Seeing this Leolouch prepared himself for the pain he was going to feel. He had learned by now that in terms of fisical strenght, he had nothing to do against Susaku. Leolouch closed his eyes as the fist of Susaku aproached his face. The punch never conected with Leolouch's face. It hit the wall instead.

Susaku: "What happened?"

Leolouch reopened his eyes which were inmediatly received by Susaku 's acussatory gaze.

Susaku: "Why C.C. helped the emperor?, Was this your real plan since the beggining?"

Leolouch: "You're saying stupid things again. I would never help Charles. C.C. betrayed me."

This last part was hard to say for the dark prince. The green haired woman had been his first ally against his father, she had given him the power he needed to make his own army. He had thought he could trust her, and even though he'll never admit it, she was precious to him.

Susaku: "How am I supossed to believe you?, you have been lying to me since we met in Shinjuku. And since then you started to make everyone's life more difficult. You called yourself an ally of justice, but the truth is that everything you did, and all the people you killed was because of your own selfish ambition."

Leolouch: "Don't act like you're better than me!, you are the one who alwys defended my father's actions. You betrayed not only your country but also your own dad. If that's not selfish, I don't know what it is. Actually, if there's someone to blame forma Charles success it's you Susaku!"

Sick of this conversation Susaku raised his fist once more, only that this time the blow wouldn't be intended to fail. Leolouch stared into his eyes defiantly when Susaku threw the punch.

Then just a couple of centimeters before hitting the head of Leolouch, Susaku's fist stopped. And it was stopped not by Susaku but by another man who had just appeared and that was holding Susaku's arm with his own.

Unknown: "If it's not too much to ask, could you avoid hitting his head? Something tells me he will need it"

After hearing him talking Susaku got away from Leolouch and this unknown person. Said man had brown hair like Susaku, just a little larger. He was taller than both bit he didn't looked too old. Probably he would be 4 or 5 years older than them. He had white skin and he was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and some combat boots. But what caught more the attention of the two young leaders was his eyes. They were dark red.

Susaku: Who are you?

Unknown: "Well, my name is Haydn, and I am the reason why you are here."

He spoke in a very calm way. Leoluch observed that Haydn's face didn't have asian features.

Susaku: ( He saved us?) "Why?, What do you want?"

Haydn: "First of all, I would like you both to have diner with me, and later I wish to convince you To work with me"

Leolouch: "Work on what?"

Haydn: "Basically, con what you tried to achieve separately."

Susaku and Leolouch: ( Does he mean...?)

Haydn raised both of his hands. One pointed to Leolouch and the other to Susaku.

Haydn: " I want to change the world"

* * *

End of the first chapter. Send your comments and tell me what would you like to read on this story.


	2. Dinning and remembering

New chapter.

I don't own "Code Geass"

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

In the previous chapter: After C.C. helped Charles to become the new `god`, Lelouch and Suzaku awoke in an unfamiliar place without knowing how they got there. Then, as they argued, a man named Haydn appeared saying that he wanted to change the world with their help.

Who is this man? Where are they? What happened with Charles?

* * *

Chapter 2 : Dining and remembering.

After Haydn stopped the fight things began to calm down.

Haydn: "Now, if you were so kind to follow, diner is ready. Please try not to kill him while we walk"

Haydn turned to see Suzaku as he said this last part. After talking he began walking very casually toward the end of the hall that he had behind him.

Suzaku and Lelouch didn't know what to think of this 'Haydn' who they just met and yet he invites them to have diner with him sure they would accept. But in his favor they were very hungry.

He seemed to know them, and he didn't want them dead. That alone made him the best friend Lelouch had at the moment considering that right now all his acquaintances are under the control of the emperor. Lelouch followed him and soon after Suzaku did the same. As they headed to the place where they would have diner, Lelouch and Suzaku tried to get more information about this inusual man.

Lelouch: "How long I was asleep?"

Haydn: "You both were asleep for two days, more or less."

Lelouch: "What do you mean by 'change the world'"

Haydn: "If you remeber well, that would be obvious, I want to take away the control of the people from Charles zi Britannia"

Lelouch: "Is that posible?"

Haydn: "Yes it is, we are out of his influence after all, but I will reserve the 'how' until I feel I can trust you. No offense"

Lelouch: ( I really wasn't expecting him to tell me, but if what he says it's true, then I can still save the others.)

Lelouch thought with hope in his mind. The former knight of seven also liked the idea of freeing the world, but in his opinion, it sounded to good to be true.

Suzaku: "Why are you telling us this and where are we?"

Haydn: "I am telling you this because I don' t think you would have joined me unless you knew I had a plan"

At this moment Haydn began to smile as if he liked to talk with them, and he did.

Lelouch: "We haven't accepted your proposal yet"

Lelouch and Suzaku: ( Although I 'm tempted to listen to it)

Haydn: "Well, I'm optimistic. And as to where we are, We are just now coming to my private dining room."

At that moment they met a large door and at the other side of it could be heard two voices talking to each other. Haydn opened the door so they could get in the room.

Once inside they could see who did the voices belonged to. Seated in a chair and next to a large table there was a woman in her mid-twenies, with long brown hair that she had in a ponytail. She wore an unbuttoned lab coat and under it cream-colored pants and a red blouse. She was also wearing big glasses similar to those of Nina.

Behind her there was a big screen that showed the image of an adult man with short black hair and a french-style mustache. He was dressed with a white shirt, black gabardine pants. The only thing he was missing was a coat and a tie for him to be in a complete formal outfit. He looked at them with an appraising glance.

Haydn: " Let me introduce you, the man with the funny mustache on the TV is called Nollan, unfortunately he couldn't come but he'll talk with us through a videoconference, and the beautiful pharmacist here is known as G.G."

Nollan twitched at the mention of his " funny mustache" and G.G. greeted them with a tired smile.

Suzaku: (Why do I have the feeling that this dinner is going to get weird? )

Lelouch: ( G.G.?) Lelouch's face was shocked as he stared at that woman.

Haydn: ( So he noticed) "Now please have a seat, we have a lot to discuss and lately I 've been running out of time".

After the presentation everyone took seats around the circular table that stood in the middle of the room. Suzaku carefully observed his surroundings looking for any danger. However, the only peculiar thing he found was that the 'dining room' they were in looked more like a meeting room.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was focused on the woman called G.G.

Lelouch: ( Her name sounds identical to... Could she be an immortal?)

On the table the food was already served. Two large sandwiches, provided with enough meat and vegetables so that they look appetizing, lay in front of Suzaku and Lelouch as well as a glass of water for each one of them. However it seemed that their 'hosts' wouldn't eat with them cause their plates were empty.

Suzaku: "What about you? Won't you eat with us?"

Haydn: " Don't worry about us, please eat. Besides, this way we can answer any questions you may have"

Suzaku did not touch the food even after not having eaten for 2 days

Nollan: "I bet he thinks that we put something on his food"

A mischievous smile appeared in Nolan 's face and Suzaku felt a little nervous because that's what he was thinking.

Haydn: "Oh come on! You can trust us." He assured

G.G.: "We saved you after all." She said with an uncaring voice

Susaku: " You did? How?"

Haydn: " You don't remember ?"

Lelouch: "Neither of us can remember how we got here"

At that time G.G. raised her hand pointing toward Nollan and said:

G.G: "You owe me, I was right."

After that Nollan looked away like a scolded child as he muttered something about "weak minded men".

The brown-haired woman looked satisfied, Nollan looked upset, Lelouch and Susaku looked confused and Haydn looked as if he would burst out laughing at any time.

Suzaku: ( Yep, this got weird)

G.G. and Nollan began talking about the bet they had so Haydn tried to explain their actions.

Haydn: " As my partners just 'ilustrated', we expected you to have amnesia cause any normal people would have it after being brainwashed but then you two aren't precisely 'normal' so..."

Whenever Haydn spoke more questions were formed in the mind of Lelouch, and if there was something the young prince didn't like was having questions unanswered.

Lelouch: " Could you please stop wasting my time and tell me exactly what happened?"

The cold tone in which he talked captured the attention of everyone in the room and made them get serious. There was a moment of silence in which all eyes were on Lelouch. In the eyes of the prince the eternal geass was very visible, it was like if he was threatening to use it to get what he wanted. The first person in breaking the silence was Suzaku.

Suzaku : "That was a bit harsh but I agree" He said in a more calmly yet firmly way.

The three hosts exchanged glances before Haydn regained his smile.

Haydn: "Very well then. Why don't you tell us what's the last thing you remember?"

Leolouch lowered his look thinking about what he would say next. He remembered perfectly what had happened and yet, for some reason he wasn't able to explain, he didn't want to talk about it.

Suzaku wasn't on the best terms with Lelouch, but after being his friend for many years, he could tell when the young britannian was unwilling to speak about something. Lelouch attitude quickly changed from serious to depressed so Suzaku decided tell the story in his place.

Susaku: "It was in the World of C."

Suzaku's words served to focus the attention on him what helped Lelouch to relax a bit.

Susaku: "I was there under the orders of the prince Schneizel, he entrusted me with the mission to assassinate the emperor. A mission that I suggested for the good of the empire. It may sound somewhat hypocrite, but that day I realized that peace could not be achieved with that man in charge.

I know that I should not be telling this to people who I do not even know. But I guess that does not matter now. I wanted to kill the emperor for all the evil he had caused and the evil he was going to cause. I was about to stab him when Bismark Waldstein, the knight of one, stopped me. He knew about the geass, and he even supported the plan of the emperor.

We fought, I got unconscious and if I understood well, when I woke up I met with Lelouch's mother in the body of Anya and with C.C.. She told me her story and how she wished to die. The three of us entered to the C World, where we encountered with Leolouch and his father. We heard his plans for the world and the future of humanity. Then something that even I though would never happen ocurred."

* * *

2 days ago/ World of C/ Sword of Akasha.

* * *

It had been a difficult day for Lelouch and Suzaku. It was the day their whole world had shattered. Suzaku had killed millions of people with the F.L.E.I.J.A., including Nunnally. Lelouch was being chased by the two largest military organizations in the world . Now having failed their goals , both were willing to do whatever it takes to end the war. Whatever, except what the emperor was proposing them.

C.C., Suzaku, Lelouch and his parents were now standing over the flying temple called the sword of Akasha. The emperor and his consort were trying to convince their son that the ragnarok connection was the only way to achieve peace.

Marianne: "Lelouch, you have to understand that this is the only way to make the world a better place"

Lelouch: "No, I refuse to believe that, a place based on the ideals of someone who let his children die can not be a better world."

Charles: " When this is over there will be no difference between living and dead. The ragnarok connection will unite us all."

Marianne: " Suzaku. Don't you want to be with Euphy again?"

Suzaku: "She wouldn't have wanted this for anyone, she dreamed of the day in which the people united, not because someone forced them to do so, but because they recognized each other as equals. If you succeed that dream disappears. I won't let that happen!"

Each passing minute the discussion grew worse. The only one who remained silent was C. showed an indifferent attitude as always but still she wasn't her usual self. She bore a tired smile as she stared to the infinite sunset of the C world.

Lelouch: " This madness ends now!"

They had already spoken enough. Even if Charles and Marianne had good intentions and turned out to be good people, it wouldn't make a difference. You could see the rage in Lelouch eyes as the full eternal geass formed in his ejes for the first time. Lelouch had been making a plan since his father explained how the C world worked. This plan would have killed Charles once and for all and stopped his plans. Unfortunately, C.C. had other plans.

C.C.: " In that you're wrong"

Lelouch and Suzaku: ( What?)

Those five words interrupted the thoughts of everyone.

C.C.: "This is just the beginning. At the end it turns out that you were right Charles this is the only way"

Lelouch: C.C., what are you saying? You can't be ...

He didn't end that sentence, before he did, the green haired woman had used her powers on him in a similar way she did against Suzaku in the battle of Narita. Her geass symbol lighted up and then Lelouch started having all kinds of visions about his past. Suzaku noticed this and immediatly he attacked C.C. with his sword of knight.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only trained soldier in the place. As fast as he moved, Marianne launched herself to tackle him . Suzaku fell to the ground and while he tried to get up Charles used the same power as C.C. on him.

Suzaku: ( Not again, Can he do this too?)

The young knight suffered from visions once more, but now he not only saw his father but also Euphemia and a million people behind her who saw him with hatred in his eyes. He did not know any of them, and yet he knew who they were, he had killed them after all.

Meanwhile Lelouch was being tormented by the ghosts of old friends and acquaintances he let down. Then C.C. started walking towards Charles with the inttention of giving him her code.

Lelouch: "C.C, why are you doing this? You said we were accomplices"

Then C.C. told Lelouch the last words he would hear from her

C.C: "Lelouch, I release you from our contract"

Lelouch and Suzaku regained their vision just in time to see Charles putting his hand on the forehead of C.C. When they came into contact both of their geass symbols emitted a blinding light. And so while Lelouch and Suzaku watched the silhouette of Charles and C.C. disappear in the light, they listened to the maniacal laughter of the emperor and understood that they had failed.

* * *

Present day \ unknown location.

* * *

Suzaku: "After that it all went blank, then I remeber having wake up in a room I didn't know, with different clothes and a note in my pocket with the message of meeting you on the third level."

Having ended the story of Suzaku, Haydn regained his pleasant smile. Lelouch had noticed that while Suzaku explained what had happened the red-eyed man payed attention to every word he said. And for a moment the look of Haydn reminded the young chess player the look of a good strategist planning his winning play.

Lelouch: ( This man aint a simple person)

Haydn leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling of the living room.

Haydn: "Well, that sure sounds like a crazy day." ( It seems like Suzaku is an honest and capable man)

Suzaku: "What about you, can you tell us what happened after that"

Haydn: "Yeah, it seems like it's my turn to tell you a story."

Lelouch and Suzaku: (Finally!)

Haydn: " Now, where do I start? mmmhh... Well, the first thing you need to know is that I am not a normal person"

Lelouch: (I already knew that)

Haydn: "I used to work for Britannia as an officer, I met important people and learned some secrets. One day I began to inquire about the emperor's pastime of exploring ancient ruins and I discovered what Charles planned to do and how he was going to do it. I wanted to stop him when I knew that his goal of becoming a god was possible. But when I tried, he declared me a traitor to the country and he sent all his army and an organization of assassins after me. Since then I have tried to gather enough resources to defeat him. And when Zero appeared I thought that his rebellion would give me enough time to prepare. I've been watching you both for a long time, I thought you could one day help me against Charles. Unfortunately, what I most feared happened"

* * *

2 days ago/ Near Kamine Island

* * *

A VTOL transport was flying over the Pacific Ocean , the ship was flying fast in the direction of Kamine Island. Haydn was inside, not happy at all.

Haydn: ( Then it's really going to happen, that boy Lelouch got me less time than I thought. Maybe I am still on time to... no, its too far. However, no matter what happens, I have to be there to get them out)

Then a console of the ship began to emit an alarm sound indicating that something was approaching. Haydn checked the console and was surprised by what he saw. He could see the island he was headed to and the huge battle that was going on in it. The radar of the VTOL showed him a big number of knightmares fighting against each other. Through the window of the ship you could see the lights in the distance caused by explosions.

Haydn: (Maybe this could turn out in my favor)

Suddenly two flying knightmares left the battle to intercept him.

Haydn: ( Or maybe not)

Immediately Haydn tried to get away from his pursuers who began to shoot him. Those who persecuted Haydn used to work as guards on the island. Now under the effect of Lelouch's Geass, they had the mission of not letting anyone approach the island. Mission they were performing quite well since Haydn did not find any way to land without being shooted down first.

Things did not look good to the red-eyed man when suddenly a blinding glow began to come out of the temple on the island. The brightness intensified until covering the whole planet, Aided by other temples around the globe. No one knew exactly what was happening but when the light stopped coming out, the battle also stopped.

All the people in the whole world stopped doing what they were doing and just stood there. Almost all aircraft in flight fell because their pilots were still. It was as if someone had turned off the minds of people, someone called Charles zi Britannia. However Haydn's ship was still flying in the direction of the temple as he could still move.

Haydn: ( It has started, I need to hurry)

Haydn landed his VTOL outside the temple and he used the thought elevator to enter the C world armed with a granade launcher and dragging two bags, both of them, the size of a man.

Once inside He climbed the stairs of the floating temple and when he finally reached the top he found Suzaku, Lelouch and Marianne standing and immobile, he supposed that it had happened to them the same as the rest of the world, however, there was someone there besides Haydn that could move.

It was Charles, he was standing near one of the edges of the temple farther away than the rest, apparently he had not noticed the presence of Haydn, he was looking at the palm of his hand where his symbol of Geass was showing a bright golden color.

Charles: "After so much work and sacrifices at last the tool to change the world is in the palm of my hand" A maniacal smile formed on the face of the new emperor of the whole world.

Haydn: "Congratulations"

Hearing the voice of a stranger Charles turned quickly but not fast enough to prevent Haydn from firing him with his weapon. Charles received the impact of a grenade that exploded almost the moment he came into contact with his body.

The explosion caused Charles to fall from the temple and the immobile people to fall to the ground.

Haydn: (That should give me sometime)

Haydn placed his weapon on the floor of the temple and began to remove the contents of the bags that he had brought with him, including a bomb. Once that was done the red-eyed man carried Lelouch and Suaku on his shoulders toward the exit, taking great care as he walked down the stairs.

Before they could leave, something strange happened, a kind of smoke began to come out of nowhere and take human form in the exact place where Haydn had shot Charles. It was the emperor rebuilding himself from the ashes.

Charles: (What´s happening? He shooted me, still I didn´t feel any pain. I can´t see, but I can feel my body coming together again. Every bone, every piece of flesh, each of my cells. This is Incredible)

But it did not stop there, the smoke began to spread all over the temple wrapping it all around, even Marianne who lay on the floor was engulfed by this dark mass.

The emperor would finish regenerating at any moment and the smoke kept expanding. Fortunately at that moment Haydn had noticed this and decided to activate the bomb that he had left in the temple with the detonator that he kept in the pocket of his pants.

Haydn: "Just in case"

He pressed the button of the detonator and then the bomb exploded destroying a good part of the temple and dissipating a great deal of that strange smoke.

Haydn then took Lelouch and Suzaku in his ship to the secret base where that he had prepared specially for this situation. A place far from Japan and any other place where there were traces of civilization, there they would be safe.

* * *

Present day\ Secret base

* * *

Haydn: "By the way, you two are as light as you look."

The young leaders remained thinking about the current situation according to what their supposed savior had told them.

Lelouch: " Wait a minute, what about C.C.? "

Haydn didnt looked surprised by his question.

Haydn: "The green-haired woman?"

Lelouch nodded in response.

Haydn: "She was dead when I arrived. Sorry"

The young prince made a convincing gesture of seriousness, but the truth was that this news made him even more sad. Suzaku on the other hand did not even pay attention to the question that Lelouch asked, because he was still thinking about the story Haydn told them. Then he realized something.

Suzaku: " Wait, There is something that you have not told us yet. If the ragnarok plan took effect how come it had no effect on you?"

There was silence as Haydn thought of his answer. Now everyone was staring at him wondering what he would say next. Even G.G the woman who seemed to be quite bored showed a little interest, she adjusted her glasses and straightened in her chair. On the monitor behind Haydn you could see Nollan with an angry look directed towards his red-eyed partner.

Nollan: ( I do not think he's dumb enough to tell them, is he?)

Lelouch: ( Maybe G.G. had something to do with it if she really is...)

Haydn: " Oh yeah, I'm immortal "

...

Lelouch and Suzaku: " What?"

Nollan:( He is)

* * *

A.N: Sorry for taking time, I've been very busy but now I'm not.

There will be more explanations throughout the story and action in the following chapters. Keep on commenting what you would like to read.


	3. AN

A.N: I bring you through this chapter the news that I am forced to put this story up for adoption.I have realized that I do not have the time or the creativity to finish this fanfic. I do not have any conditions for anyone who adopts this fanfic (if anyone adopts it).

I apologize if I have defrauded the expectations of any reader and lastly I wish every fanfic writer a lot of success.


End file.
